Into The Ring
by stranger12
Summary: [Post London Has Fallen] Mike and Ben go a few rounds


**London Has Fallen – Into The Ring**

Mike and Ben go a few rounds

* * *

Once everything settled, once they were back home, where it was relatively safe, Mike could finally breathe again. Then his baby was born and he felt such happiness he though he was going to burst, though Ben did try to tell him it would be just like that, one moment you're a man, a husband even, and then you're a father, that was the most important role in your life.

He should've believed his President.

Then he decided to remain in service, protecting Ben from all the shit the world had to throw at him, at the US, and it felt... It felt right, it felt good, like he was contributing to making the world a better place, to making his daughter's future a little bit brighter because her country was that much safer with him having Ben's back.

Life was as it was, despite everything. He looked after Ben, went back home and looked after Leah and Lynne, recycle every day. It was easy enough, it was fine.

And then his dumbass of a charge asked him to teach him a feel moves. Trumbull had been in the room, and his snickers were not appreciated in the least, Mike knew what face he was making, alright, he didn't need the Vice President to mock him on top of that, Ben's puppy dog face was enough.

God, he was guarding a man who could stare down terrorists who wanted to slice his head off, and yet the same man could look at him like he was a hungry dog who just needed a hug. Lord help him, because he was weak, and he found himself nodding while grumbling for the Vice President to kindly got fuck himself and for the President to stop looking so smug.

"I don't see why you need me to teach you anything" – Mike complained as his fellow Secret Service agents stood around the boxing ring, trying not to snort at him, the utter assholes. Ben got on the ring with little effort, though his form was nothing to write home about.

"Hey, it's been a while since I had to throw a punch, and... Recent events have showed me the importance of keeping it up" – he cleared his throat awkwardly, and Mike nodded firmly.

Yeah, 'recent events', alright.

"You could literally have any trainer in here to get you in shape, sir, why me?"

"You're the best guy for it, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not, I've never taught anyone" – he definitely heard a string of snickers around him, but when he glared at the agents, they were all appropriately stone faced.

"Pull the other one, you've trained half the agents in service here"

"You're mistaken, sir"

"Just accept the fact that you're the guy I respect and trust to have my back, okay? Hell, I trust you to have my kid's back, and that's saying something, so please stop whining and come teach me how to take a punch already"

"Okay, but if anyone comes after me to tell me off for giving the President of the United States two black eyes, it's on you. Sir"

"I've told the make–up people they better research how to cover bruises, if that's your only concern, Mike"

"It's definitely not, sir, but, I doubt you'll hear me out, since you haven't so far"

"Mike. Just come and punch me, can you do that?"

With a deep sigh, Mike looked over Ben's form, clearly lacking after years in politics, and wondered how he would ever get the most powerful man in the world to back down without bruising his pretty face and his ego, neither of which he wanted to get anywhere near to.

"Don't even think about it" – Ben said with a frown.

"Sir?"

"You can go easy on me, I mean, I don't need full on Mike Banning to come bash my head in, but just... Come on, man, I'm not that rusty"

"Fine" – Mike rolled his eyes and after a few moments stalking him, he threw the first punch, a soft one just to get Ben started.

It connected. Mike made a sound his colleagues would describe as 'a kitten being denied milk' later on (completely without him asking too, jackasses, the lot of them) when Ben widened his eyes and was thrown back several steps.

"Oh shit. Sir! Sir, are you alright?! Do you need a medic?! Sir! Sir, please!"

"Mike, Mike. I'm fine, really" – the blond adjusted his jaw and snorted – "That was you going easy on me, huh? Man, can't see how much it's gonna hurt when you come at me at full force"

"That's not happening, sir"

"We're in the ring, you nearly clocked me with a love tap, call me Ben, seriously"

Mike sighed and focused on the task at hand again. How to, er, love tap Ben and still not hurt the stubborn man? He was used to fighting guys who either could take it, like agents, or guys he didn't care if they could take it, like his enemies. Ben, on the other hand, was a whole other beast, and it was a very annoying one to even think about.

The President of the United States was staring at him and motioning him to hit him.

God damnit.

They moved gently, slowly, with Ben taking the initiative and trying to get at Mike, but he was too slow, too weak, and Mike simply dodged without even thinking about it. Ben grinned bashfully, fully aware of his shortcomings, and Mike felt a little bad. The man was a born leader, he had a bright mind and an even stronger spirit, he didn't need to prove himself, not to him, not to anyone.

Except they had both faced down scum down in London, had fought tooth and nail for their lives, so maybe the same nightmares that kept Mike awake at night sometimes also haunted Ben, and maybe... Maybe Mike could help him get through them by assisting him, by training him. Not to a sharp edge, that would take too much time and energy, and Ben had neither to spare, but Mike would make sure Ben could take a punch and deliver one back.

His smile made Ben falter, though. Even the other agents moved in place, looking a little nervous. Oh fine, so Mike had a Reputation now, so what.

"It's okay, Ben" – he tried for reassuring – "Let's go again, and this time? Come at me like I've told you your mother likes to charge ten cents a 'dance'" – the blond snorted and nodded.

"Alright" – he said simply, and his eyes shone with amusement and enthusiasm.

Ben was his to protect, but maybe it was time he taught Ben how to protect himself, even if Mike had no plans to let him get the chance.

Outside the ring, that is. One day, Ben would get a taste of Mike's real punches, and it wouldn't do for the President of the United States to show up to his meetings looking like he'd walked into every single wall and door on his way over, now would it?


End file.
